witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.35 (The Witcher 2)
Patch 1.35 was considered a hotfix for and was released on August 5, 2011. It ended up including all the prior patches ( , , and ) rending them obsolete and made so those with the original retail versions of the game could download this instead of the extensive one for the Enhanced Edition. Official statement :This patch is NOT necessary to install the Enhanced Edition. Patch 1.35 can be used as a more lightweight (118 MB) alternative to the 11 GB Enhanced Edition (3.0) patch for the owners of retail copies of the release (1.0) version of The Witcher 2, which requires patching to run. Patch 1.35 changes and additions (August 5, 2011) # Shadows are now correctly displayed when the game is run in 3D Vision mode. # Images linked to game saves are now visible in the game loading menu when running in 3D Vision mode. # Achievements are now correctly reflected by the Steam client. # Blood textures now display correctly in Ubersampling mode. # Quick slot item quantities now update correctly after Geralt acquires an item previously placed in a quick slot. # Creating several Thunderbolt potions no longer disrupts the proper functioning of alchemy ingredient counters. # After the successful completion of the 'Scent of Incense' quest, a message regarding failure to complete this quest no longer appears when Geralt enters Loredo's residence near the end of Chapter 1. # The frequency with which larger mutagens occur in the game world has been adjusted. # In the 'Memories and Flashbacks' section of the menu, deleting a game save no longer produces the 'Loading available animations' message. # The game's .exe files are no longer identified as a threat by some popular anti-virus applications. # On systems running Windows XP, the automatic update of the game following installation no longer produces a Launcher.exe error. # The game installation directory cannot be found if the directory name includes diacritical characters not supported by the Windows version being run on the system in question. # The names of two scholars in Flotsam have been corrected. # The description of the trunk used for storing items has been corrected. # The description of the Mahakaman rune sihil, an importable Witcher 1 item, has been corrected. Patch 1.3 changes and additions (July 19, 2011) # New FREE DLC – "A Sackful of Fluff" is a new quest in Chapter 2 of the game. To start the quest, visit the eccentric Elthon, who inhabits a solitary hut near the quarry outside Vergen. The quest will prove most rewarding to those who demonstrate patience. # Game now supports 4:3, 5:4, and 16:10 aspect ratios. # Item storage has been added. Players can now store items from their Inventory at inns. To leave items in storage or collect previously stored items, talk to innkeepers. # A 'Junk' panel has been added to the Inventory to provide greater clarity in item classification. # A new menu option has been added under 'Extras' – this enables players to view in-game animated sequences (flashbacks, memory flashes, dreams stolen by harpies) outside of the game. # A 'Quickload' option has been added under the F9 key. # The game's HUD can now be hidden in order to produce HUD-free screenshots! On newly installed game copies, the option to hide/show the HUD is available by default under the 'H' key. Users who have modified the key assignments on their installations should go to the 'Input Settings' dialogue of the Witcher 2 Configuration Tool to assign a key to this option. Please note that the game cannot be played with the HUD hidden. # A counter has been added for items placed in quick slots. # Players can now create multiple items in the Alchemy panel. # Issue involving the game not running at 2560×1440 resolution has been resolved. # Issues with nVidia 3D Vision technology have been resolved. Players no longer need to uninstall the related drivers. # Assorted improvements have been made in the game's 3D Vision, SLI and Crossfire functionality. # Assorted improvements have been made for running the game in Ubersampling mode on nVidia cards. # Key bindings have been corrected to enable configuration of mouse buttons for use by left-handed players. # Assorted key binding options have been added to facilitate configuration of controls and quick access to various in-game panels. # Issue related to game settings being reset to defaults upon patch installation has been resolved. Patches no longer reset game settings. # The configuration file is no longer over-written when the launcher/configuration tool is patched and over-written. # The launcher now closes while the game is being patched, thus eliminating the resulting game patching error. # The launcher now closes completely and no longer continues to operate in the background. # 'Installed game version is invalid or incomplete' error in updater when free space on system drive is insufficient – message has been corrected to reflect more accurately the nature of the error. # Mutagens are now alchemy ingredients. Minor mutagens drop more frequently than do major mutagens, though the overall mutagen drop rate has been reduced. # Corrections have been made in the mutagen drop rate and in Thorak's store. # 'Dragon' section of Prologue does not become available until after all assault-related sections have been completed, thereby softening the difficulty curve at the start of the game. # During the fight against the kayran, when the bridge collapses, a map pin appears at the end of the bridge to facilitate player navigation and quest completion. # Map pins have been corrected in many quests. # Quen Sign slightly de-buffed – Sign dissipates 20% faster after foes land a blow. Assorted minor balance issues related to this Sign have also been resolved. # Issue with oil enhancements not working on silver swords has been resolved. # Issue with Dragon's Dream bombs has been resolved. Damage to bosses from cast daggers has been reduced by one-half. # Several optimization improvements have been made in the tavern in Vergen. # Problem with music accompanying 'stealth' sequences has been resolved. # Issue related to arm wrestling Bart Bargee has been resolved. Players can no longer win coin from this character endlessly. # Option to fist fight woman praying at a statue in Vergen has been deactivated. # Mini-game contestants at one of the in-game taverns now switch positions correctly without blocking one another. # Problem involving Fenn's sword in combat has been resolved. # Problems with herbalist's gloves have been resolved. # In the Prologue, Geralt retains his steel long sword throughout, i.e., he is no longer automatically equipped with his default sword for the 'Assault' sequence. # Problem with some nekkers being immortal has been resolved. # Issue with triggered black screens blocking game progress has been resolved. # Interactions no longer appear on nekker nests after these have been destroyed. # The "Scent of Incense" quest no longer shows up as failed after being completed successfully. # Sudden switch to gameplay just prior to cut scene involving Cynthia and Philippa has been eliminated. # Triss, Roche and Iorveth are now de-spawned before the final credits roll. # Guard pacing cycles have been corrected. # The Redanian messenger in Henselt's tent can no longer be killed, preventing him from re-spawning. # Elf woman in Vergen no longer strikes a T-pose. # Rotfiends feeding on corpses no longer re-spawn after corpse is burned. # Several fixes have been made in the functioning of in-game populaces. # Numerous problems with cameras in dialogue sequences have been resolved. # Assorted corrections have been made in dialogue sequences (including King Foltest's gestures on the town walls in the Prologue). # A progression break in the 'In the Claws of Madness' quest has been eliminated. Patch 1.2 changes and additions (June 2, 2011) # All previously released DLC packages are installed with Patch 1.2: #* "Blue Stripes Combat Jacket" #* Ultimate Alchemist's Outfit" #* Ultimate Mage's Outfit" #* "Ultimate Swordsman's Outfit" #* "Finisher Pack" #* "Mysterious Merchant" #* "Troll Trouble" # Patch 1.2 adds a new free DLC package titled "Barbers and Coiffeuses." To take advantage of barbershop and hairstyling services, look for Einar Gausel in Chapter 1 of the game, Sambor in Henselt's Camp in Chapter 2, Felicia Cori in Chapter 2 if you travel to Vergen, and Felicia Cori once again in Chapter 3. # Game saves are now compressed automatically, lowering the amount of disk space they utilize. # An option has been added to the game menu allowing game saves to be deleted. To delete a game save, highlight the relevant item and press the 'Delete' key. # The game menu now loads at a markedly accelerated pace. # The game now supports Logitech G35 headphones and other USB headsets with on-board sound cards. # A number of fixes have been added to the key binding functionality (actions can now be mapped to number pad and cursor/arrow keys). # Analog sticks on gamepads now work correctly in the GUI panels. # A number of game balance fixes have been introduced in the Prologue. # Lock on targets is not lost when the distance to targets increases. # A number of fixes have been made in blocking functionality during combat. Also, player character responsiveness in combat has been improved, and Geralt can attack more than one target during normal combat. # A number of corrections have been made in the statistics displayed in item diagrams in the Crafting panel. # The Witcher 1 saves are now imported correctly. # An auto–save has been added before the fight against the draug. # Flare bomb duration is now 2 (two) minutes. # Issue involving the equipping of bombs (or other items) even if they were not present in the character Inventory has been fixed. # Islamic–themed and similar textures have been deleted and/or replaced. # A number of fixes have been made in game dialogues. # Issue that blocked advancement to the next level at the start of Chapter 3 has been fixed. # Issue involving the occurrence of T-poses upon the destruction of nekker nests has been corrected. # Guards can no longer block Geralt when he is on a ladder. # Knives no longer affect friendly NPCs. # Bug related to using some containers has been fixed. # Ostmurk (an ingredient required to complete a quest) can no longer be sold. # Ingredients required to complete the "Melitele's Heart" quest have been added to the game. # A fix has been introduced in the "Troll Trouble" quest whereby the she–troll's head can be won in a game of dice poker. # The Ghost of the Banner can no longer be killed by wraiths. # Issue involving the Operator being neutral and thus susceptible to being killed before any conversation occurs has been fixed. # A number of fixes have been introduced to prevent selected NPCs from being blocked (king in siege tower, knights when destroying a gate in the Prologue, etc.). # The "Three Sisters" quest has been fixed so that the door does not remain locked forever once the quest has been completed. # A number of progression breaks have been fixed, including instances of blocked meditation, inability to save game, and blocked combat after use of static cameras (e.g. game could not be saved after completion of the "Indecent Proposal" quest). # The progression break during the fight against the dragon in Chapter 3 (exploration not working properly) has been fixed. # The progression break during the fight against Dethmold (whereby he sometimes remained behind his barrier, doing nothing) has been fixed. # The progression break (black screen) in the "Little Shop of Dreams" quest has been fixed. # The progression break following failure to complete the ritual with Anezka has been fixed. # The progression break during the dialogue on the beach in the "Hung Over" quest has been fixed. Patch 1.1 changes and additions – (May 25, 2011) # The process of installing and activating the game is now easier and more stable. SECUROM copy protection has been removed entirely, making the game DRM free! # The "Troll Trouble" DLC package is included in the patch, bringing to an end any and all problems related to downloading this content. # Problems related to downloading other free DLC have also been resolved. The game launcher now correctly detects and updates specific modules. # Game efficiency has been improved. Game now runs 5-30% more efficiently and game loading has been accelerated. Efficiency increases will vary depending on system configuration and game version. Owners of boxed versions of The Witcher 2 are likely to notice the greatest improvements. # Bugs causing the game to crash, especially while saving game progress or loading saved games, have been corrected. # Movement key mapping has been expanded to include cursor (arrow) and number pad keys. # Options have been added for inverting the X and Y axes of the mouse. # NVidia 3D Vision Surround now works correctly with the game. # The hardware configuration auto-detect function has been corrected, resulting in improved game efficiency. # A bug preventing the completion of the "Blood Curse" quest has been corrected. # After beating the GOG.com penitent monk in the mini-game, the relevant link now displays correctly. # GOG.com credits have been corrected. Links * TW2: Patch 1.35 pl:Patch 1.35(Wiedźmin 2) Category:The Witcher 2 patches